Caught By The Scent
by FluffsAndSketches
Summary: With her foremost loyalty to her Lord Vilemaw, Elise recieved a short leave from her duties, making her feel having a peace of mind with her spiderlings. Despite of having such interest in nature due to the season, an attracting scent caught her, almost making her arachnid blood to get piqued its interest. CONTAINS: ZyraXElise, plants and.. spiders.


Everyday has never been the same with all of the offerings she has to give for the lost souls in the Isles. One of her usual routines is to make several offerings for her god who potentially gave her the power to overcome anything around her, also including her everlasting beauty.

Elise probably has the largest contribution to the cult that lead everyone her feel at ease, her work was just simple; offerings and leading the cult in the right path, perhaps some fresh souls from pre-death corpses can be a good offering for the lost, but what made her hands full was her god; Vilemaw, the spider god, needs a hefty of souls he must ingest.

After those series of events where she continued contributing and serving her god, she was called by Vilemaw himself, who knows what could the spider god would tell her. Elise scuttled with her spider form towards the center of the Treeline where a large mass of web encased a dark creature in centre, the webs are decorated with spiderlings, and masses of cocoons, probably..those are the ones who were unfaithful enough to survive. She reached the throne and transforms back as an arachnid mage, facing the colossal spider in front of her.

"My Lord Vilemaw, is there anything you need?" Elise bowed down, waiting for her god to speak.

 _ **"It's been awhile since you've offered so many gifts for the lost and for myself."**_ Vilemaw voiced out, the sound is eerie enough for any human can hear. _**"We really appreciate it so much."**_

"Thank you, my Lord. It's my duty to serve you and the Isles."

 _ **"And yes, since you had been serving and offering us with all of the bountiful gifts you had, I am willing to let you take a rest.."**_ Vilemaw said as he let his position fixed in the middle.

Elise wondered how come the spider god said such thing? Is he giving her a day off?

 _ **"The Harrowing still is far from our reach.. The souls will be having inactivity for awhile."**_

"So you are telling me.. that I must make this a break?"

 _ **"Why yes, dearest queen. I, myself having thoughts of making this very most day a beginning of my slumber.. I feel the heat coming from the grounds."**_ Vilemaw stated as he shifted the webs around him.

Wait..

Did she just.. heard Vilemaw.. _yawn_?

Little did Elise know, she might've forgotten that Valoran is having a Summer season already. This might've slipped out her mind that even her Lord Vilemaw is dormant in between of this kind of seasonal change. After that, Vilemaw turns his back around and shuffled himself inside the webs, signifying dismissal.

Elise walks freely on the pathways of the Isles, despite she was given an off from her god, she has thoughts on how to spend it. She never had this before except on taking battles at the league, in which Vilemaw has no implications of judgment.

Also, everything around her, including nature and animals were kind of active and at peace, she could spare times somewhere where she can have a huge comfort.

"Where..?" Elise mumbled, but with that moment, one of her spiderlings chittered on her, perhaps it has something to say.

"What is it? My dear?"

 _*chitter*_

"Hmm?"

 _*chitter*_

"Forest?"

A spiderling entered the scene, also chittered along with the first one. She watches and listened to her beloved spiders, and the fact she views them as her children. Few seconds passed, the spiderlings ended their chittering, and they faced their mother intently; likely they are waiting for her approval.

"You recommend me to view a forest, dear? On contrary on what I've heard, forests under summertime is surely the best, since it regulates air around it, making the gift of nature surrounds its natural beauty.." Elise smiled as she explains it to her children.

 _*chitter*_

"Oh? You are interested on leaves?" Elise hummed, she can tell that the Isles is absent on fresh and greenish nature, she could feel the same as her children think. Somewhat, interested, she might've known a place where leaves are abundant.

"I say, I am also interested to nature.. Here in the Shadow Isles.. We only see nothing but darkness, blandness, and death. There is life here, but it only acts just the same way as a village does." Elise said briefly to her spiders as an introduction.

"And speaking of that, my children.. I have known a place for our small vacation." Elise smiled before she could proceed to her place before she will introduce to her spiderlings that place where it holds a vast greenery nature.

\--

The sound of nature calls her as her pointed feet tapped the lush grass. Using a teleporting nexus from the Isles connecting each factions of Valoran that could a very convenient way for transportation, only few were selected to use these magical stones; it is used for transportation for long-distance, it will not work unless the range is approximately reachable to its magic; somehow it depends whether if there could be a teleporting nexus standing somewhere in Valoran.

Completely awestruck on what beholds in front of her, she really is fascinated on the nature, of course she hadn't seen such beauty in Noxus since the nation is barred with solid structures and walls, kind of rare to see such green living things exist in her hometown.

On her shoulder, a spiderling chittered on her, she can tell that this child is tremendously oblivious on its surroundings.

"This forest is named as Kumungu. No one comes here. And due to the fact, it's likely mysterious enough that could possibly turn into a worst danger." Elise explained the facts to her spider. She had known the forest since that day she was living with magic around her. In fact, the place is supposedly a realm for wildlife, but something amidst came as its extinction. Perhaps a phenomenon happened.

 _*chitter*_

"Why yes, no one, but only you and I, my dear children, are the only ones who are present here." Elise said straightaway.

chitter*

"Of course, better explore instead of nothing. Hm?"

She let her spiders on their ways, trying to be fascinated on the moist, green life around them, she can't help but to smile, perhaps she could feel the same way as a mother does for her children's discovery.

On the Spider Queen's part, her vivid, crimson eyes wander around, the view is very different than on Noxus, even in the Shadow Isles. She can inhale raw, pure magic of life and nature. Such beauty it holds.. The forest is dense and silent, she can hear the wailing winds drifting on the gaps of the trees, which it gives a cool, humid air that gives her an amount of comfort.

Summer. The word itself didn't exist on this forest, it just brings the forest a cozy feeling that can lead her to a doze. Maybe this could be the reason why her Lord Vilemaw went into a slumber, the heat makes everyone drained and inducing sleep.

However, as she walks along with her spiders, the scenery changes each step she make, the more she press further, the more the nature become denser and flourished with plants. "I am not mistaken, this forest is full of surprises.."

Her foot reached the moist floor of grass that made a soft crunch, as she have done that, she have seen a mysterious growth of a flower. She kneeled down and watched the bloomed seed to grow magically. With awe, she got curious, as if this plant is telling her to touch it.

Before she could do it, a spiderling scuttled beside her and chittered something.

"Your sibling? Found something?" Elise nodded on her child's chittering.

She stood up and followed her child. As she make her move, a sweet _smell_ reached her nose, likely a fragrance of a good perfume made with precious flowers. "Hmm.. Is this what your sibling discovered? It smells fascinating." Elise kept inhaling the intoxicating fragrance, she can tell that this fragrance is leaving a trail on some sort.

And there she saw one of her spiderling stopped by on an odd plant, it is like a clamp, having a red base on it, with its thorns on the edges. The spiderling chittered while moving around the reddish area of the plant.

"Oh? Is this the one that delivered such sweet smelling fragrance? I would like to see.." Elise got curious.

Elise has no idea. Well, she views the forest as mysterious, yes. But what lies in the forest is something that is currently uncovered in discovery. As the spiders reacted on the plant, her spiderlings chittered together on plant's base, until..

chitter*

There! The plant just **CLAMPED** her two beloved spiderlings, the spiders chittered and struggled endlessly for escape.

"What? What is this?!" Elise gasps, her horrors set on how she saw her children trapped and gobbled by a **plant**. Yes, the plant smells delicious and blissfully sweet, but didn't she know that this plant is carnivorous! How she feels so pity on her children that its grave was a **PLANT**.

"How dare you.." Elise snapped and grasps the plant, she cracks the clamp open to see what's inside. There she saw her two spiderlings, coiled up and crushed..

With Elise's grief, she felt remorsed on her spiders.. Still, she can produce some of her spiderlings but, never knew the two of her spiders reached its end. As she stares the remains of her children, she sees a fluid on the base of the carnivorous plant. She poked it and it lavished her clawed finger.

"I think.. this calls as a.. nectar on what I've heard.." Elise said as she admires the fluid. She brings it to her nose to give it a sniff and yes, it smelled sweet. "Why, this is source of that fragrance."

With that, she tried to poke it with her tongue to give that sweetness a test, therefore it is.

"I understand now. This must be the reason why my beloved children got attached on the plant.. Even I, feel the same." She got fascinated on her discovery. "I've read books about botany in Noxus, but I never stumbled upon like this plant here."

Suddenly, a sharp smell of roses invited her in an opposite direction, this smell is different, it only brings her to have an urge to find the source. "Now.. How lovely."

The sense of being a spider reached Elise because of this, she couldn't help but to love the smell, perhaps her spider instincts tell her to do so.

She didn't realized that she stumbled upon something sinister for her **as** a spider. A root emerged from the ground, wraps her leg unknowingly, giving her a trip that knocks her senses.

"Huh? What is..?" Elise noticed her leg is constricted. She struggles her leg, just like the way as a spider does for escape. "Now what myself got into?"

Sweet smell made its entrance once again, Elise stopped her movements and closes her eyes, sniffing and loving the scent of flowers. She can feel her spider instincts loving the smell as well. _"Mm.. Where could that be? That will cost a good smelling perfume. How lovely if I could wear that scent all over me."_

Swift like her grapples and snares as a spider for its prey; her senses made a sharp notice straight into her mind that tells her an awaiting danger, but how it subsided as that scent is getting stronger towards her.

 _"Oh.. I can't help but to get intoxicated by the scent! I wish I could get that flower and turned it into my daily perfume."_ Elise hummed and thought internally.

"My, my.." A voice reached her while she dreams about the scent. "How come this is ironic?"

A form of a curvaceous woman, wrapped and clothed with leaves and vines stood upon her, those yellow glares of orbs gazes down on her red ones, her mind races as this woman might be familiar to her. Or was it..

"The Spider Queen got trapped by my plants? I have seen how my child devoured yours lately." The green woman stated, kneeling down on Elise.

"Zyra?" Elise tilted her head upon with further inspection. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Was that question is supposedly for _**you**_?" The Rise of the Thorns chuckled on Elise's forgetfulness about this forest as her natural habitat.

"My Lord gave me a rest and I have given my thoughts of having a small vacation with my beloved children." Elise explained while on the ground, with that root wrapped on her leg.

"Children no more." Zyra said mockingly. She hinted how her plants **ATE** her spiders.

"Hmph. Well." Elise smirked, her magic envelopes her and magically, three spiderlings appeared.

"Wait till my children do their thing." Zyra teased, almost the vegetation around them crawled with life.

However, with that move, the plants emitted the same scent once again. Instantly, Elise's spiderlings chittered on her for approval.

"Hm? You want to go?"

 _*chitter*_

"Why yes.. The scent is lovely, isn't it?"

Zyra wondered what could possibly Elise was portraying. She leaned and make the spider talk.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh? My spiders? They love the scent."

"Scent?" With realization, as under the last of the Stranglethorn species, Zyra remembered how her ancestors baited their prey; all animals by the use of delicious scent. For once in her life, she can't help but to admire Elise's _reaction_ to her natural scent, maybe because she has her spider-like senses now? Or..maybe yes.

"They also loved the nectar of your plants." Elise added with a smile as she watches her spiderlings making some sort of dances on the leaves.

"Is that so?" Zyra returned that smile with hers as well.

"And I can't help but to fell for it as well. In fact, it tasted sweet.." Elise remembered the nectar she had tasted on the carnivorous plant earlier.

"Wait.. You. You tasted.. _it_?" Zyra gasps.

"Why yes. It really is sweet. Also the fact that.." Her senses fell as she looks at Zyra, the plant mage is gorgeous under the basking of sunlight above, she find it funny to think that Zyra just likely entered photosynthesis. "..even you."

Zyra watches the spider soften her gaze, what is going on? Is the spider got tied up on her own scent as well?!

Elise leaned further to catch Zyra's presence. She wanted to know if this is the scent she have been looking for as it teases her in delight.

"You smell good." Elise commented, giving Zyra a possible warmth to her leaves.

"Of course I do." Zyra said, warmly. "Thank you."

"Hm. Perhaps.. you hold a nectar as well?" Elise said unknowingly. This gave her a huge slap to her mind to knock it off, she closes her eyes and looks down, for her to avoid her gaze to Zyra. _"Thank goodness for that scent.. What the hell did I say?"_ She swore as she made the sweet scent as the possible blame.

She only heard a giggle from the Rise of the Thorns, until such time it went that her eyes were gazed on the yellow, intimidating yet distracting eyes.

Zyra leaned forward and whispered. "What if I do?"

Elise soften her gaze, she can almost smell Zyra's skin that brings her to fall, she really has a good smell.. Her crimson eyes wander on the woman's skin, with the scent lingers to her, she can't help but to think of things she must _**NOT**_ think about, especially on thoughts of sinking her fangs on that supple flesh of the Rise of the Thorns.. Maybe it could bring out that sweet nectar she expects for..

But..

"Then I'll..take it."

Elise just stared at Zyra's lips before her befall went straight to touch the other's. So soft, just like how the moss and grass reached her feet that sends a certain tingle to her soles. She didn't know that Zyra herself was also enjoying the soft yet deep kiss, the Rise of the Thorns accidentally pushed her tongue that enhances the Spider Queen's mood.

She can taste the plant mage's essence under her tongue, which brings her to build up her desires to have more, and it also feels comfortable under the warm sunlight.

 _"Mm.. It feels good. I want more.."_ Elise has her mind in thought. And inserting here how her mind is having reactions as a spider does.

As they pulled out, Zyra's root left Elise's leg and went down to the earth. Elise has this kind of look that craves for more.

"Just like nectar.." Elise cooed to the plant mage's leafy ear, her breath is giving hot, humid air that sends a sort of a tingle to the plant mage.

"Do you wish for _more_?" Zyra replied teasingly, even her voice has an amout of seduction.

"..Yes, I do." Elise purred and grasps the Rise of the Thorn's leaf clothing, up to her neck, wrapping it around her neck. "I can't help but to.. love it. Perhaps a blame for myself as an embodiment of a spider, a queen.."

"And I would love to extract all of it until I could think of it as a.. refreshment." Elise dared, smirking as she ran her tongue on her teeth, showing Zyra how her tongue lathered those fangs, exemplifying a desire for craving.

"I-In that case, this place is not suitable.. for that." Zyra said, almost hinting on something.. _exciting_. She can't just resist how the Spider Queen teased her like that, and so her heart beats fast, almost pulsating the veins of her roots.

However..

 _*chitter*_

The two women looks down at the direction and saw the spiderlings staring at them, as if they have seen an act for mature people that **COULD** destroy their innocent minds.

"No. No! Naughty.. Damn it." Elise blushed and crawled towards her spiders, wrapping them with a silk until she encased them into a cocoon.

"It's your fault." Zyra said, halfway having a blush on her face.

"I know..! I must force them to sleep." Elise cradles the cocoon until it dissolves into thin air from her magic.

"And why would you do that?"

"For them to forget what they.. have seen."

"Hmph.. Is that a problem?"

"Tell your plants then.." Elise mumbled.

"Oh. They are fine with it. After all.." Zyra slithered her vines on the arachnid mage's waist, wrapping it until her hand fully embraced the curves. "..the forest is my domain. And under my control.."

A waff of that scent went back again, it could be an act where Zyra probably giving her senses a tease. As a part of being an arachnid; goodness.. she blames it as the fact it really makes any animal fall into danger; well.. a danger of being entranced by the scent and taste of this flower.

\--

 _ **NOTE** :_ _And there we go, a short one-shot of Plant; Zyra x Spider; Elise pairing! :3 I blame myself watching Venus Flytraps eating Spiders so.. this is the result._

 _ **PS** : So far, they are cute as the same way as my beloved Syndra x Irelia pairing._ _**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**_ _*blushes*_


End file.
